Meet Me Under the Moon
by NekoSasu760
Summary: The wait is torture, and when it ends my heart breaks all over again. But when the full moon is high, he is only mine. sasunaru,one-shot ,reviews are love note:edited,major mistakes fixed


**Meet Me Under the Moon**

**Disclaimer: **You know what? I DO own Naruto!............ok, I don't.

**Warnings:** YAOI, angst, sexual content, perhaps a little OOC, and language

**Summary:** The wait is torture, and when it ends my heart breaks all over again. But when the full moon is high, he is only mine.

**Me:** Something I thought of randomly. Set during Shippuden, after Orochimaru is killed by Sasuke. Hopefully this scenario hasn't been overdone…

Note: This has been edited and major mistakes have been fixed.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

He truly was a creature of temptation.

His image is burned forever into my memory, but no mere imprint-no matter how deep it went-could do justice to the sight I was granted once a month.

His cold face was tilted downwards, pale pink lips set to his usual frown. Black hair swayed loosely in the warm breeze, blue tinge shining under the moon. Flawless, white skin-as pure as a pearl- glistened with a thin layer of sweat. He had already taken off the white shirt and folded neatly on a rock. Black, steely eyes were hidden under closed lids, calm and cool. With his shirt off, I could see every muscle in his arms and stomach.

My breath caught in my too tight throat as he opened his eyelids. Instantly I was lost in black depths, swimming in utter darkness. I knew he could see me; bastard can see everything. Suddenly black turned to blood, and I quickly look away. I hear a cruel chuckle and my skin crawls, my heart speeding up in anticipation.

"I see you've grown wiser, dobe."

The name brings a warm feeling to my chest which I pointedly ignored. No feelings. No attachments. Just…

"Pleasure." His silky voice rings through my head bringing another shudder through my body. I watch as a sadistic smirk crosses his face and I briefly wonder if he could read my mind.

"That's what you want, dobe." It was a statement and I cursed myself for blushing. We've done this every month for a year now; I should be used to his sense of humor. He finds it amusing that I'm so dependent on him and these nights. It's always me that summons him. Not once has he asked for a night with me, but never once has he refused me and my requests.

"Yes." I mutter, stepping forward, careful of not looking him in the eye. He also finds it fun to mess with my head with his Sharingan. I shudder again. There is a deafening silence between us, my heart about to explode from my chest. The heat is unbearable and I want to take off my jacket. Finally, he speaks again, chilly voice beckoning me closer.

Inches from him now, my eyes rest on his mouth, twisted in a malicious smile. My tongue darts out to moisten my own lips.

"You want me, dobe, so you will have me."

I nod. This is a part of the agreement. All a part of our ritual.

"I will do this my way. I will take you my way."

Nod.

"You will do what I say, and take what I do."

Yes.

"It doesn't end until I say it ends."

Nod.

I wait for only a second before he moves. A hand grasps my chin. The hold isn't gentle, but it isn't rough either.

"Look at me, dobe." I wish he'd say my name. Just once, I want to hear it.

I lift my head, my eyes boldly meeting the Sharingan. I feel myself being pulled in and do nothing to stop it. His rules. The heat suddenly disappears, leaving me cold and shivering.

"Strip."

I hear his voice echo in my head, and my body is moving to his command before my mind can even comprehend it. I'm left naked before him, vulnerable. Bloody eyes still holding my gaze, he makes a few hand signs. Then I feel it, the sleek coolness of scales sliding across my skin. Immediately my cock jumps to life, stiffening quickly. Damn bastard's a tease and he knows all my fetishes.

Including snakes.

Yeah, I know. Who would've thought I had a thing for snakes crawling all over me?

But he loves it, I know he does. He may not show it in his face, but his eyes always spark when he watches his snakes slither over my skin. The first time he did this I completely freaked, but after the threat of the Sharingan I let it be, finding it strangely erotic and pleasurable.

One of the snakes rub against my inner thigh and a hiss escapes my mouth. Suddenly I'm lifted off the ground, the snakes and Sasuke's chakra holding me up. A tail passed by my entrance and I can't hide my blush of embarrassment. I hear a nasty cackle, crimson eyes leaving my blue ones.

"Dobe…you're oddly silent."

I wince, knowing what's coming.

"Why don't you scream for me?"

My gaze is locked, his eyes spinning wildly as I'm sucked into his favorite jutsu. I choke out a gasp, my body trembling violently. I can feel his eyes invade my mind and suddenly I'm grateful for the snakes holding me up, because I would have collapsed. He finds that special place in my head, where pleasure meets pain. His chakra seeps into my skull, prodding that spot with blunt force.

I scream, body arching, skin rippling as shockwave after shockwave racks my body. The pain builds and builds and suddenly…

I'm moaning and writhing atop his snakes, cock throbbing between my legs. No longer able to hold his cold gaze, I screw my eyes shot and toss my head back, bucking into the air, begging Sasuke to touch me where I needed it most.

This jutsu of his is a new toy he loves to play with. It's nothing complicated, and I'm sure he developed it just for these nights. His eyes basically manipulate my pleasure centers, pushing and stroking along my nerves. The pain is immense, but doesn't last long. He could make it last for eternity, but instead he decides delight me with waves of pleasure.

I'm panting harshly, the cold leaving me as his jutsu fades and summer heat hits my flesh once again. The snakes slowly lower me and I notice with a flush that I've come all over my stomach. The snakes hold me down at his feet and I make no move to resist. He likes me submissive, so that's what I'll be.

I watch with growing need as he kneels, removing his rope and pants. I stare bluntly and without shame at his swollen cock, licking my lips.

"Dobe." He calls. I look up reluctantly, my crotch throbbing again and leaking. I whimper softly, trying to buck my hips. The snakes hiss, tongues flicking against my skin.

"Beg me, dobe." He orders, now black eyes filled with feral lust. No feelings, just pleasure. I open my mouth to begin my plea when he shakes his head, smirking. My eyebrows furrow.

"Sasuke…?"

He waves his hand and the snakes loosen their hold. I blink then suddenly get it. Sasuke was never one for words. Actions were always louder. Like I said, I was used to his sense of humor.

I couldn't really say I didn't like this, though. No, I fucking loved it. Because I knew I was the only one who could ever do this. The only one who could make Sasuke Uchiha want. And me….I got a sick thrill from him watching me.

Panting still, I slide my hand down my chest, tweaking a nipple as I go. I moan, legs rubbing together. My hand goes lower, following the trail of blonde hair that led to my throbbing erection. I gasp as my fist closes around it and I squeeze. I whimper, bucking into my hand, my other arm thrown over my face.

"Nngg….ah, S-sasu…"

I hear his breath hitch, his first reaction of the night. He loves it when I moan his name so I do it again and again. I peek an eye open and watch as he watches me. God he's beautiful. Feeling bolder, I spread my legs wide and lift my hips, displaying myself fully. This time he groans and licks his lips, eyes glued to my puckered hole. I slide my free hand down, fingers brushing the ring of muscle hidden below.

"Sasuke…" I breathe, groaning softly. His eyes never leave my crotch, his voice husky with need.

"Yeah?"

I almost laugh. Seeing Sasuke so out of breath and well…horny was a rare sight. I hold it down, however, and sigh with pleasure. He looks up, black eyes almost begging me to continue. I hold his gaze.

"Fuck me." I order. He crawls on top of me, our arousals brushing together. We both hiss, Sasuke's mouth right next to my ear. He slaps my hands away and grinds down, moaning at the sweet friction. I lift up and wrap my thighs around his waist, grinding back with equal force. I barely notice the snakes disappearing. He growls, obsidian eyes snapping towards mine. I almost cringe away, waiting for another onslaught of his jutsu.

"Dobe, look at me." His voice was so firm and cold I had to look, and was surprised when I saw only black. He smirks cruelly.

"Why did you look away, dobe?" he asks, voice eerily light. I gulp, body quivering from the look in his eyes.

"I-I'm sorry, Sasuke…I…" I stumble over my words, watching him warily. He raises an eyebrow, thrusting particularly sharply. I cry out, thighs tightening their hold.

'You know better than to look away, dobe. Don't you?"

Thrust.

I nod, voice cracking when I feel his chakra crawling over my skin again.

"Y-yes!"

Sasuke suddenly sits up, settling me in his lap. I feel the tip of his swollen cock tease my entrance. I groan, pushing down and taking his tip inside me. He grunts, eyes half lidded, mouth parted.

"Then keep your damn eyes on me."

He thrusts up, taking me dry and without mercy. I howl, gripping his shoulders and struggling-quite possibly-for dear life to keep my eyes open and on him. Our noses rub against each from the force of his thrusts. My ass burns, insides clamping and unclamping. He nibbles at my chin, black pools drowning me.

"Ah! Sasuke!"

He hits my spot deep inside and white clouds my vision. I make to grab my cock, but am intercepted roughly.

"No." he gasps out. "You came to _me _for pleasure and I will give it to you." I nod, letting him take control. I groan when he wraps those deadly fingers around my shaft, pre-cum coating his fingers. He strokes in time with his thrusts, gasping and panting, his hungry gaze never leaving mine. My heart does a flip and I lean down, lips just centimeters away from his. I pause; asking for permission, hoping against hope he will me allow this pleasure. He licks his lips, thinking, before nodding ever so slightly. If I had not been so close, I wouldn't have seen it. My heart actually stops this time and I can't stop the grin the spreads across my face.

Closing the distance, I carefully press my lips to his. The taste always shocks me. He doesn't allow kissing too much, so when he does I always make sure to thoroughly explore that wonderful mouth. My tongue seeks entrance, which he grants almost immediately. I crush our faces together eagerly, tongues battling for dominance. Sasuke wins and to show his superiority he begins thrusting harder, constantly brushing my spot. I moan, hands gripping the sides of his face.

He breaks way, the need for air becoming overwhelming. I pant, our breaths mingling together. Wrapping my arms around his shoulders, I snuggle into his shoulder. Our bodies continue to rock, my loud moans muffled and his occasionally escaping.

All too soon, I can feel my insides coiling. My muscles begin clamping around his cock and his thrusts become erratic. His hold on my hips tighten. I gasp, coming for the second time that night. He moans, giving one last thrust before I feel a jet of hot seed explode within me. I watch as he throws his head back and it's the most amazing sight I've ever seen.

"Fuck, Naruto!"

My eyes widen, but I quickly hide my surprise. I doubt he realizes what he did and I'm too exhausted to face his punishment.

Slumping over, he pants into my shoulder. Leaning down, I kiss him softly, forgetting the rules for the sake of the moment.

"Thank you." I whisper. He merely nods, lifting me up and sliding out of me. I wince slightly, moving to lie in the soft grass beside him. I sit for only a moment before standing and walking to his clothes. This is the part I hate. Looking away, I ignore the ache in my heart, eyes watering. Before long, he's dressed and ready to leave me again. I sit up slowly, my back to him. He walks up behind me and I fight back the lump in my throat.

"You're leaving now?" I deadpanned, head bowed.

"Yes." He answers coolly.

"Ok" I whisper.

He kneels, a hand cupping my cheek from behind. I feel his breath tickle my ear.

"Call me again." He whispers and before I can express my shock, he's gone.

~*~

One month has gone by and I'm staring out my window, a small piece of paper in my hand and a summoned frog in my other. Sealing the note to the frog, it leaps out into the night. I watch, need growing inside me once again. I close my eyes and repeat the words on the note in my head.

'_Meet me under the moon.'_

~*~

**Me:** Longer than I expected, but oh well. Like it? Review! Please! I'll beg, I really will.


End file.
